1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an outer cover, more particularly, to an outer cover that integrated with the antenna of a mobile communication device by an insert molding process.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Mobile communication devices such as global system for mobile (GSM) mobile phones, personal handy-phone system (PHS) mobile phones, code division multiple access (CDMA) mobile phones, personal digital assistant (PDA) with communication functions, the handheld personal computers and so on become necessary communication and entertainment tools in human life nowadays. The mobile communication devices achieve the communication function by radiating through antennas.
Currently, there are mainly two kinds of antennas used in mobile communication devices. One external antenna is a kind of antenna which protrudes from a mobile communication device and is telescopic or adjustable in angle. The other is a kind of antenna called “internal antenna” which is disposed inside the mobile communication device and often flat-shaped. The external antenna usually has higher radiation efficiency and can provide preferable communication quality. The internal antenna is usually smaller, lighter and slighter than the external antenna, and it usually has a low cost. In addition, the mobile communication device using the internal antenna can be various in appearances when it is designed. This meets the demand of the market.
The material of the common internal antennas includes the metal and the flexible printed circuit (FPC). FIG. 1A is a schematic diagram showing that a metal antenna in the prior art is disposed in a mobile communication device. FIG. 1B is a schematic diagram showing that a FPC antenna in the prior art is disposed in a mobile communication device. FIG. 1C is a sectional diagram showing the mobile communication device in the prior art.
As shown in FIG. 1A, the internal antenna 70 made of metal is usually fixed at the back 720 of the main framework 72 of the mobile communication device 7 in a heating fusing mode. Therefore, multiple heat fusion pillars 722 are usually formed at the back 720. As shown in FIG. 1B, the internal antenna 74 made of FPC is usually stuck to the back 720 of the main framework 72 of the mobile communication device 7 with glue. Furthermore, as shown in FIG. 1C, the internal antenna 76 is usually designed to extend to the front 724 of the main framework 72 to contact the metal elastic element 750 on the circuit board 75 of the communication device 7. Therefore, the internal antenna 76 may be electrically connected to the circuit board 75. In addition, the conventional mobile communication device 7 further includes a back cover 78 fastened to the main framework 72 to cover and protect the back 720 of the main framework 72 and the internal antenna 76.
However, the internal antenna needs to be fixed at the main framework in the heating fusing mode or sticking mode. This not only consumes much manufacturing time, but is also affected by human factors.
In addition, the mobile communication device nowadays is designed to be more and more light and slight. This limits the distance between the internal antenna and the circuit board (that is, the height of the antenna). Thus, the efficacy of the internal antenna is affected.